blocksworldfandomcom-20200214-history
General Action Blocks
Although new action blocks are constantly being created, the general, original action blocks never lose their use. Even in later packs they are simply updated in appearance and shape. Here is a list. ***Some blocks' names MAY NOT be official names. Thruster The rocket has one primary function: moving forwards. Although it does not have as many functions as the hover, it is more conveniently shaped and powerful. The primal design is round and can not attach on the sides, although later designs are more octagonal and attach on all sides. Hover The hover block is made to stay in place, changing height when wanted. It can hover, move up and down, and even stabilize itself slightly. Although it has more functions than the rocket block, it is less conveniently shaped. The original design was round and attached to a protrusion on one side of the figure. Many later designs had different functions, however, including one half-block shaped piece that attached on the back and functioned as a double-sided booster. Laser The laser piece is the arguably the most important piece in the game. It, obviously, shoots lasers. Lasers can be shot as small pulses that continue forever or long beams that stretch for about 1000 blocks, instantly. Blocks can be set to react to lasts, or exploding. Lasers can be set with different tags by giving that tag to the corresponding laser piece. Blocks can be programmed to react differently to different tagged lasers, allowing some lasers to kill while others just freeze, while even others function like tripwires. The original design is cone-shaped, attaching to the back and a protrusion on one side. Late designs are quite different ranging from octogonal cones that attach everywhere but the front to muskets held by Blocksters and the sides of blocks. Motor Motors are vital for moving structures. They turn two attached objects, allowing pivoting "joints". They come in one style: an orange octagonal prism attaching to one block on all sides but one, where a tiny protrusion attaches to the block being rotated. No later versions were made, although new blocks like hinge pieces and rotation blocks. Hinge Newer than pivoting pieces, hinge pieces replaced certain functions pivoting blocks lacked skill in that tended to be very annoying. They form regular hinge " joints " that open and close doors, bridges, and other obstacles. They come in one form, having two attached pieces in which one stays in the same place while the second swings around it, like a hinge. Wheel A piece added just for convenience, the wheel piece turns itself to propel objects forwards or create interesting obstacles. The wheel piece simply replaces the pivoting piece in vehicles, having different factors that make it useful. For example, the wheel doesn't get attached on the side due to its circular shape. It can fit into rounded slopes like cylinders, and turns within them. It has a cylindrical shape with small protrusions on both sides where it attaches. Blockster/Leg Piece Although not technically action blocks, Blocksters are usually considered one. They have two legs, can jump and contains special functions with Tags such as "Chase" or "Avoid". There are also 2 kind of leg pieces: 2 feet and 4 feet. The first one isn't very stable and is really "wobbly". The 4 legged block is way more convenient, but its look is very square-like, which sometimes can be less beautiful (e.g. For making creatures). Jukebox The Jukebox is an action block that is located at the verrryyy low part of the Action Blocks zone. When placed in a world, it is no longer possible to add 2 Jukeboxes. The Jukebox owns a group of special actions called the Music Group. Replacing the Action Music in the pre-scripting allows one to put music in their game. It is possible to script this; Press a button R, up/down, left/right and then a random song plays. Master Block The Master Block takes on the appearance of a red block with an inner black block that has the icon of a hexagon or something. Over it is a large blue ball that has a small island in it. The Master Block has a group of exclusive actions called the "Weather Actions". Putting one action after "Does" will activate a random effect in the world similar to weather. It is possible to line up 5. After one event happens another. It is possible to script this; Script 6 buttons that when one of them is pressed, triggers a random Weather Action. The Volcano Prop, one of many props with scripts, has an exclusive Weather Action called "Erupt." Also, in the cloud block, a special weather action is in the coding called "Vapor". Radar Block The Radar Block consists of the lower part of a Weather Block with on top the similar look of a radar detecting multiple white blocks friends. When this is placed, in the top right corner lies a circle with a green area that highlights a part of it. It is used to detect enemies/heroes with a tag. It is possible to label the Radar with the "Label" whatever action. Hyperjump Device Introduced in June 2017, the Hyperjump Device consists of an orange flat body with an animation that consists of a star being orbited by two planets, one blue and one orange. The only thing the Hyperjump can do is 'Hyperjump" into a world. In some cases, the Hyperjump can be used to transport into a second level when a first level is completed. Keep in mind that when this happens, there at least has to be a second-third-fourth world with 1 Hyperjump in it. It costs 275 coins in the shop. Water Seemingly nothing more than water, Water is an infinitely-placed brick that is present in all of the maps. Water can be used to; * in marble races, slowly lift up marbles. * smash the player if they fail an obstacle course. and other purposes. You can color the water, and you can also change the "Is Water" part with "Is Mud, Is Lava, Is Jelly", etc. Magnet A Magnet takes on the shape of an unusually shaped magnet it's name. The Magnet can be used to attract or repel certain entities. When a Blockster/block/prop/whatever has a tag, the Magnet Block's Magnetic Abilities is expanded, with the ability to repel/attract a group or one of that tagged object. Volume blocks Volume blocks are two blocks in the game, consisting of: * a green invisible square, that is pre-scripted with "Freeze". * a purple, soft-sided version of the first Volume block, again with Freeze. Volume blocks can emit actions when something walks inside of them.Category:Action Blocks